A Broken Destiny
by Suzaku Madoushi
Summary: well, i suck at summaries, but i'll try, Kaze's father was cursed by evil priestess kikyo and now she'll do anything to break the curse. Kikyo's already dead and what will she do when she meets a certain someone from the past? Sesshomaru X OC DISCONTINUE


1

**_A Broken Destiny_**

Me: I know, gay title, but hey, if it works use it. Actually, that title is only temporary, I couldn't think of anything. So, yeah, Nara do my disclaimer.

Naraku: Is it so hard for you to say my name?

Me: No, actually I like your name, it's just I'm trying to fit you with a nick name, you know?

Naraku: No I don't and if you want to live you will never call me Nara again.

Me: yes sir, now...please do my disclaimer?

Naraku: I don't take orders from others, now, do your disclaimer.

Me: Yes sir, I, Suzaku Midoushi, do not own Inu Yasha

Naraku: Good girl, now write the story.

Me: Okies! Oh, and please forgive me, I put an OC in the story... she's sort of the main character and I thought you oughtta know, so if you don't like stories with OC's in them then maybe you wouldn't want to read it, I know I sorta don't like reading stories with OC's...

Chapter one: **_A Captive Soul_**

Kaze, a young half-demon child, looked up at her father's blank expression. He looked as though he was staring at nothing whatsoever. His eyes where unfocused and it seemed as though he were in a trance, really.

" Well, dad, I'll see you later." she smiled at her unmoving father. One day, he would recover from the wretched curse of the evil priestess, Kikyo, placed on him almost fifty-two years ago.

She walked away and went home. She lived in a shack on the outskirts of a village called Shinzou. It meant heart, but that didn't mean the villagers had one. She and her father had to live outside the village. A demon and his half-demon daughter didn't deserve to live in a peaceful environment. Her father had shown the people of Shinzou kindness and compassion by using his skills in order to protect it from dangerous demons, and in exchange they gave him nothing. Her father had only one reason for protecting the village, and it was her mother. Before they had her, her father and mother were in love and every time he would come to see her, the village would try and attack him, and keep them apart. He then decided that in order to stay close to her mother he would have to earn the villagers trust. He stayed outside the village and would protect it from attacks. Occasionally her mother would come to see him. After a while, they had Kaze and she secretly stayed in the village with her mother. The village soon found out and called her mother a traitor and she was beheaded in the village. When her mother stopped coming, her father went inside the village to look for her. He didn't find her, but instead he found his daughter in a house, locked with chains. He took her out of the village, and raised her in the shack. He taught her how to find food and how to fight on her own. He was really a nice person.

Then one day, a priestess named kikyo came to the village. She was told by the villagers that an evil demon lived outside the village, and they asked her to get rid of him. She came and attacked her father. He had hidden Kaze inside the shack and told her not to come outside until it was safe. He made her promise him. She heard noises outside and then all was silent. When she went outside, she saw her father frozen in place. His body unmoving, eyes open. Kikyo saw her and stared down at her.

"I see, you are this demons child. I suggest you leave here at once if you do not wish for me to come back and slay you as well." Kikyo glared coldly at her.

"No! I won't leave, not without my father,"

"Stubborn aren't we? Very well, but you should know, your father is not dead, it was merely a curse I placed upon him. I leave you with this bit of advice: when you and he wake up, pack up and leave." with that, kikyo shot an arrow at her and she was frozen with her father for about fifty-two years. When she awoke, though, her father remained unmoving.

Kaze was a half-demon nonetheless. Part wind demon and part human. Although she often wondered why she had a tail. Her father and mother were also baffled by this. Even so, she had small wings on her back and she had long beautiful dark purple hair. It looked as though it were black. She wore a red ribbon in her hair all the time and her eyes were crimson.

In her opinion, compared to the other children she'd seen, she looked like a freak show. She wasn't very smart either, but she managed to live. She used to wait at the shack for the evil priestess to return, but she didn't come, so she went looking for her instead.

She came back after every three days to see her father. After getting her belongings out of the shack, she headed out once more in search of Kikyo, unaware that she was searching for a dead priestess.

She traveled to Kaede's village after finding out that kikyo was her sister. She heard her sister was staying in a hut inside the village. When she got there she saw an old woman sitting down at the table sipping tea.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Could you help me? I'm looking for a Kaede." Kaze said looking down at the woman.

"Aye, that would be me." Kaede responded, "what is it that you require of me?"

"You must be Kikyo's older sister, right?"

"Of course not! I'm the younger sister!"

"But I thought Kikyo looked a lot younger than you do."

"Indeed my sister was beautiful, but I assure you. She died fifty years ago." Kaede spoke softly about her sisters death and looked at Kaze. "What is it that you needed? A purification? An exorcism?"

"No! She can't be dead! If she's dead than that means my dad's curse should be broken!" Kaze looked at Kaede. "You have to be lying! Wouldn't the curse be broken if she's dead?"

"You're father was cursed by my sister, you say?" Kaede was shocked at hearing this.

"Yes, I was as well until a little while ago, but he's still frozen." Kaze looked down at the ground. "Thanks for your help." she said, and left Kaede's hut and went into the Forest of Inu Yasha. She picked some fruit and sat down under a giant tree surrounded by it's roots. It made it easier to trip and fall. As she ate the fruit she began to feel drowsy and dosed off to sleep.

_** Dream **_

"_Come, Kaze, we're going hunting with a friend tonight." her father said and smiled at her._

"_Okay, father. Who's the friend?" she asked looking up at him._

"_You'll see. He's got a pup, too."_

"_A pup?" she looked up at him confused, "daddy, what do you mean 'a pup' ?" _

_He laughed, "My friend is a dog demon, Kaze. That's what you call their children."_

"_Oh," she smiled_, "_am I your pup daddy?"_

"_I guess you could say that, yes."_

"_Wow!" _

_They headed off into the forest in search of the dog demon. When they found him, there was a child with silver hair, longer than hers. His eyes were golden and he stood there and stared at her._

"_Father, who are these people?" he asked his father, as if annoyed with the fact that they had come._

"_Sesshomaru, calm yourself. This is a friend of mine and his daughter. They've come to hunt with us._

"_We don't need any help." he said looking at his father. Kaze was beginning to feel self conscious and began to fidget with her hands. _

_Sesshomaru and his father exchanged a few words before Sesshomaru stopped arguing in defeat. _

"_Alright, let's have a contest," his father said._

"_What is it?" her father asked._

"_Losing team has to do whatever the winning team tells them to do until the new moon comes," he said._

"_Alright, sounds fair," Sesshomaru said in agreement._

"_I wasn't finished son, it's adults versus the pups, let's see if all your training paid off, my son." he said. And with that the two adults vanished._

_** End Dream ** _

She blinked her eyes opened and screamed. There standing in front of her was an older version of the pup in her dream, it was Sesshomaru. He looked down at her with his cold eyes. He said nothing. He just stared at her.

"Um, I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" She asked.

There was a silence. Then she saw him glare at her.

"I don't associate with _Half- Demons_," he said scornfully and turned away from her. "Rin, let's go," he said. A little girl with pretty black hair and amber eyes came from behind a tree.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." she said sweetly and followed him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaze called his name, wanting to ask him a few questions.

"Kaze, I have no idea what your sudden appearance is about, but I already told you that I no longer wish to speak with you. Now, I shall take my leave." He said and walked away with Rin tagging behind him.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kaze shouted and ran after him. She ran in front of him and he stopped.

"What? Are you hard of hearing?" he asked angrily.

"No, I just wanted to know why you won't talk to me anymore! You never had a problem with me being a half-demon before! What happened?" she said.

"That is none of your concern, now step aside." He glared at her.

She moved to the side and let him pass.

"Times have changed, Kaze. Be on your guard, you don't want to get yourself killed out there, do you?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"I have no intentions of dying, I just want my father back the way he was before that evil priestess cursed him."

"Evil priestess?" he asked. He knew he was going against what he had told her about half demons, but she was after all, a part of his childhood...damned sentimentalities.

"Kikyo, she came and attacked my father fifty-two years ago, and then she cursed him and I and I unfroze, but my father didn't. I spoke with a Kaede, and she told me that Kikyo was dead, but my dad's still cursed, and I don't know what to do." she explained her situation to Sesshomaru.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Sessh-"

"What is it that you're searching for now?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"A way to help my father, and bring him back." sesshomaru almost chuckled."You speak of him as though he were dead,"

"He might as well be." she sighed.

"Fine then, you may accompany us if you wish," he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken is back!" Rin said joyfully.

An ugly demon walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you really going to let this half-demon travel with us?" he asked glaring at Kaze.

She smiled and waved childishly at Jaken. This made him mad, but he didn't say anything to her.

"Jaken, are you questioning my decision?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Oh, no, of course not Milord." he quickly apologized, "Now, who might our new member be?"

"Her name is Kaze," he said, not looking at Jaken.

"Hello, Kaze!" Rin ran up to her and hugged her, tightly.

"Hi." she said, "you're name is Rin right?"

"Yes, and now you're my big sister, okay?"

"Um, okay," she said as she was being dragged away by Rin.

"Kaze." Sesshomaru called her name.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Don't get carried away." he said and walked away.

"Come on!" Rin grabbed her hand and they followed Sesshomaru through the forest.

"Hey, does anybody know where they're going?" Kaze asked.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru knows where he's going!" Jaken defended him, "Right Milord?"

There was silence.

"Milord?"

No one had the guts to ask Sesshomaru a second time, so they all walked in silence to their unknown destination.


End file.
